hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Eliminations
Rule of Elimination: *The losing team gets to vote off only one member per character. *That member can be anyone from the losing team. *All of the team members have the right to vote off the person of their choice. Season 1: Total Drama Island Non-Merged Last Place * (Gwen) User:Rj3ful1 Episode Eliminated In: *"Drown or No Drown" Team Eliminated From: *Cutie Cats 37th * (Alejandro) User:Rj3ful1 Episode Eliminated In: *"iPhone 5 Search" Team Eliminated From: *Deadly Dogs 36th * (Anne Maria) User:Hedora3 Episode Eliminated In: *"Boney Island's Hair" Team Eliminated From: *Cutie Cats 35th * (Sadie) User:Bubble-Blitz Episode Eliminated In: *"The A-MAZE-ING Canoe Race" Team Eliminated From: *Cutie Cats 34th * (Staci) User:ShinyRaikou Episode Eliminated In: *"Saving Private Paintball" Team Eliminated From: *Cutie Cats 33rd * (Ezekiel) User:Heatherxcodyfan Episode Eliminated In: *"Saving Private Paintball" Team Eliminated From: *Super Seals 32nd * (Dakota) User:Coolboy87 Episode Eliminated In: *"Funny Talent" Team Eliminated From: *Cutie Cats 31st * (Noah) User:ShinyRaikou Episode Eliminated In: *"Fear Facing" Team Eliminated From: *Super Seals 30th * (Izzy) User:TDfan10 Episode Eliminated In: *"Fear Facing" Team Eliminated From: *Cutie Cats 29th * (Jo) User:MasterSkymning Episode Eliminated In: *"Eat and Exercise" Team Eliminated From: *Cutie Cats 28th * (Lightning) User:Braeden1419 Episode Eliminated In: *"Love Cave" Team Eliminated From: *Deadly Dogs 27th * (Justin) User:Braeden1419 Episode Eliminated In: *"Love Cave" Team Eliminated From: *Deadly Dogs 26th * (Tyler) User:DamiedeterJR Episode Eliminated In: *"Running Champions" Team Eliminated From: *Super Seals 25th * (Scott) User:Niksdorfv Episode Eliminated In: *"Running Champions" Team Eliminated From: *Deadly Dogs 24th * (Geoff) User:Heatherxcodyfan Episode Eliminated In: *"Dodgeball Rave" Team Eliminated From: *Screaming Seagulls 23rd * (DJ) Played by a loser Episode Eliminated In: *"Dodgeball Rave" Team Eliminated From: *Screaming Seagulls 22nd * (Sam) User:Niksdorfv Episode Eliminated In: *"Dodgeball Reloaded" Team Eliminated From: *Super Seals 21st * (Courtney) User:ArianaMcCurdy Episode Eliminated In: *"Food Fight" Team Eliminated From: *Evil Elephants 20th * (Leshawna) User:MasterSkymning Episode Eliminated In: *"Food Fight" Team Eliminated From: *Evil Elephants 19th * (Sierra) User:TDfan10 Episode Eliminated In: *"Cliff Jumping" Team Eliminated From: *Evil Elephants 18th * (B) User:Niksdorfv Episode Eliminated In: *"Panda Express" Team Eliminated From: *Screaming Seagulls 17th * (Brick) User:TrueCobalion Episode Eliminated In: *"Panda Express" Team Eliminated From: *Screaming Seagulls 16th * (Lindsay) User:Drfizwuz997xlol Episode Eliminated In: *"Scary Scaring" Team Eliminated From: *Evil Elephants 15th * (Bridgette) User:ArianaMcCurdy Episode Eliminated In: *"Capture The Flag" Team Eliminated From: *Evil Elephants 14th * (eva) User:Coolboy87 Episode Eliminated In: *"Eating Extravaganza" Team Eliminated From: *N/A 13th * (Katie) User:Bubble Blitz Episode Eliminated In: *"Eating Extravaganza" Team Eliminated From: *N/A 12th * (Harold) User:Ultra98 Episode Eliminated In: *"Ezekiel's Revenge" Team Eliminated From: *Screaming Seagulls 11th * (Trent) User:Damiedeterjr Episode Eliminated In: *"Ezekiels Revenge" Team Eliminated From: *Evil Elephants Merged 10th * ([[]]) User: Episode Eliminated In: *"" Team Eliminated From: *[[]] 9th * ([[]]) User: Episode Eliminated In: *"" Team Eliminated From: *[[]] 8th * ([[]]) User: Episode Eliminated In: *"" Team Eliminated From: *[[]] 7th * ([[]]) User: Episode Eliminated In: *"" Team Eliminated From: *[[]] 6th * ([[]]) User: Episode Eliminated In: *"" Team Eliminated From: *[[]] 5th * ([[]]) User: Episode Eliminated In: *"" Team Eliminated From: *[[]] 4th * ([[]]) User: Episode Eliminated In: *"" Team Eliminated From: *[[]] 3rd * ([[]]) User: Episode Eliminated In: *"" Team Eliminated From: *[[]] Runner-up * (Evil Cody) User:DamiedeterJR Winner * (Cody) User:Lettucecow Season 2: Total Drama Action Non-Merged Last Place 25th 24th 23rd 22nd 21st 20th 19th 18th 17th 16th 15th 14th 13th 12th 11th 10th 9th Merged 8th 7th 6th 5th 4th 3rd Runner-up * (Dakota) User:Coolboy87 Winner * (Mike) User:Lettucecow Season 3: Total Drama World Tour Non-Merged Last Place 31st 30th 29th 28th 27th 26th 25th 24th 23rd 22nd 21st 20th 19th 18th 17th 16th 15th 14th 13th 12th 11th Merged 10th 9th 8th 7th 6th 5th 4th 3rd Runner-up * (Scott) User:The Villainous Vulture Winner * (Dawn) User:TDfan10 Season 4: Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Non-Merged Lightning.png|20th Staci.png|19th Sam.png|18th B.png|17th Td 1.GWEN.png|16th Zoey.png|15th Courtney.png|14th Nice Heather.png|13th Tdri dawn vector by 100latino-d5k9i1j.png|12th Merged TBA Season 5: Total Drama All-Stars Non-Merged Merged Category:Browse